Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is an action adventure, party. This game differs from other Sonic games by allowing the player to take control one if teams, each with amount characters, who each have abilities unique to them. Story The rumours around the city had spread that Maria is alive. However, she only come back as a blonde hedgehog with a help of the DNA with combined Shadow's abilities and Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends meet new allies from their own dimension. As they stayed on this world, they gathered up with them as a big team as Team Fighters. They are on trail to investigate what Eggman is planning to do, something like taking over the world. Gameplay The game follows the features with platform. The player control Sonic and the others with their special actions. The game features a "Party Action" similar to Sonic Heroes. It shows the amount of characters, that you can switch the party member by pressing A. The game is an new element of Sonic Colours. By acquiring cetain items or reaching checkpoint s, characters can level up, increasing their efficiency when used against enemies. If a Flight member increases their level, they can destroy airborne enemies more easily instead of just stun them. Players are given a cetain amount of lives, which are lost when the team is attacjed whike holding no rings, falls into a pit or fails cetain mission objectives. If all lives are lost at any point in the game, the game is over. Players can collect gold rings, which give the player extra lives for each 100 rings collected and shield the team from one enemy attack. Destroying enemies and collecting rings builds up a 'Team Blast' meter, which can be used to perform a powerful attack that destriy all on-screen opponents, as well as activate certain abilities unique to each team. The levels and difficulty are depended by the player's selection of the team. Teams Team Speed-Fighters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Kiara the Cat *Ryker the Hedgehog *Tasha the Hedgehog *Jade the Raccoon Team Leader: Sonic the Hedgehog Plot Team Dazzling *Sparky the Hedgehog *Jasmine the Hedgehog *Tiffany the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echinda *Silver the Hedgehog *Tyson the Hedgehog Team Leader: Sparky the Hedgehog Plot Team Rose *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Cosmo the Seedrain Team Leader: Amy Rose Plot Team Harmony *Lisa Mongoose *Lauren the Hedgehog *Jay the Hedgehog *Scorch the Hedgehog *Speed the Hedgehog *Krystal the Squirrel *Skylar the Fox *Tyler the Hedgehog *Typhoon the Hedgehog Team Leader: Lisa Mongoose Plot Team Lightspeed *Spyro the Hedgehog *Ariana the Fox *Lily the Hedgehog *Kikki Mongoose *Celestia the Hedgehog *Lola the Hedgehog Team Leader: Spyro the Hedgehog Plot Team Light *Liam the Hedgehog *Lexi the Hedgehog *Justine the Rabbit *Tiara the Fox *Tayler the Cat Team Leader: Liam the Hedgehog Plot Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega Team Leader: Shadow the Hedgehog Plot Category:2014 games